Forum:Armory Farming, Mission Variants?
I played BL over the weekend with my bro-in-law and when I did the knoxx armory run with him my super marcus sweep mission got checked. I was annoyed but know I can still do the "its like christmas" run. I noticed though that the weapons levels are very different from the main knoxx run and the super marcus sweep run (we are both level 61). Most of the chests in the knoxx run we farmed were around lvl 55, and when we farmed my sms mission they are mostly 60-61. However in the rooms that you have to take the lift to get to (with red laser doors) most of the chests (and most are crimson lance holding rarer weapons) are holding lvl 48 guns. Which is needless to say annoying, but there are like 3 in these 9 rooms that have lvl 60-61 guns. ok now my questions: 1: Does anybody else's game make these chests level 48? 2: Does the "its like christmas" run make these chests go to 61? Yes and... yes? I'm not sure if there are forced level rules for the three Armory runs, but It's Like Christmas! definitely gives better - i.e. higher level and quality - loot. Playing with more people helps as well: other than enemy difficulty, the game also increases loot quality. --Nagamarky 19:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks, i did a run last night and seemed to have more golds than marcus sweep, but only did one run. Also the chests in the nine vault rooms (only accesible by the moving lift thin) are still level 48 chests, which sucks since its where most crimson lance chests are. From everything I've read on this wiki, the 30 or so chests behind the read lazer barriers are all L48 apart from 2 or 3 that will be L55+. I've also noticed that the 7 on the top floor also only spawn L48 gear which leave most of the remaining 90-ish chests in the armoury spawning L55+ gear. Yes, I too find it very annoying as the L48 stuff is usually pretty good for L48 stuff and the L60 stuff is mostly mediocre. not yet found a pearl weapon in an armory run, the only 2 I have found were from badass lance drops, an Ironclad shield, which has about 200 less capacity than my healing sheild and a Dahl Jackal, which has been more usuful for my nephews soldier than my hunter. Wether solo or duo, we go in with an empty inventory and tend to come out full only taking purple or golds (or very good blues). That is with a 42 slot inv, as didn't find this wiki till after we had completed PT2. At least half of what we pick up is used to upgrade the weapons we already have. TheDataAngel 12:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) look at the crimson lance chests guide here on wiki, it should say which chests are lvl 55+ and which are lvl 48 just use the search button with "crimson lance chest" typed in